The Cave In -A Fairy Tail One ShotRequest by DragonSlayerofAwesomess
by Meruby90
Summary: This story is part of a collection of LEMON one shots I've come up with and one shots from readers suggestions. Note it in the story comments and if I come up with something to write I'll not your username in the chapter title so you know it was your request.


Author's Note: If you enjoy this story, you can thank DragonSlayerofAwesomeness. She gave me the story idea and fuel to write it and man did I enjoy writing it! Hope you like it as much

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Happy asked Natsu, not sounding very confident in him at the moment.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy were currently making their way down a path in a dark cave on a mission to find a Crimson Nightwing-a very rare bat. A priestess of a small village had posted a mission for it on the request board. Their chief had grown ill and their healer advised that he would never stand a chance to get better if he did not retire and rest. Unfortunately, their village traditions did not make that such an easy transition. First the new chief had to be inducted before the current was allowed to relinquish his responsibilities, but the induction required a ceremony and the ceremony required a Crimson Nightwing.

Everyone else in the guild had ignored the request since this bat was so rare it was thought that they might even be extinct by now and no one wanted to waste their time on what seemed to be a pointless mission. But of course when Natsu saw the drawing of the bat on the mission post he said he could have sworn he 'saw it that one time in that one place during that one mission' and then demanded they take it. Hence, Happy's lack of confidence in Natsu on this particular mission.

After they met the chief and priestess before heading out to find the bat, Wendy decided to stay behind determined that maybe her healing magic could save the chief-she was especially determined thinking about the chance that they may not find the bat at all. Something about the priestess irked Grey, so he volunteered to stay behind with Wendy in case she tried something and Wendy was too weak from helping the Chief to defend herself.

"Is there something you want to say to me!" Natsu growled, quickly reacting to Happy's question.

Lucy and Erza continued down the path ahead of the two 'children' that bickered behind them. They each had a torch lit by Natsu's dragon fire to light up the dark cave.

"Did I not just say that you suck at navigating?" Happy contemplated aloud to himself-sounding quite confused since apparently he thought what he meant to say and said what he thought.

Just like Natsu always does he escalated the argument, leaping at Happy with a clenched fist that landed on the rock wall when Happy quickly flew out of the way.

The cave shook around them and Lucy and Erza turned around just in time to watch the rock ceiling crumble above them and jump out of the way in just time.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu?"

Lucy and Erza shouted at the same time, Lucy in concern and Erza in anger.

"Oh ye-, don't wor- about - utest teamma-! I'm jus- fine!" Happy's voice came through sarcastically, some of his words muffled through the rock wall.

Lucy and Erza laughed quietly to each other, spotting Natsu on the ground...or at least part of him. His legs kicked and he tried to stomp his feet on the ground to get their attention to his body that was half stuck under the rubble. All they could see was his belly button down.

Erza tapped Lucy on the shoulder and motioned for her to keep quiet and follow her lead, trying not to giggle at her own thoughts.

"Then go find someone to get us out of here! Like now!" Erza shouted at Happy in a convincingly serious tone.

What sounded like 'Ai ai!' came through the wall and then Happy was gone.

"Uhhhh, I cou- use some help gettin- out - here!" Natsu yelled from under the rubble, his words not as muffled as Happy's since he was a little closer to them in his predicament.

"Natsu, can you breath?" Erza asked.

They watched his lower abdominal rise and lower as he tested out a few deep breaths.

"Yeah." He finally answered with a sigh of relief.

"Good. Since you got us into this mess you can stay right where you are until Grey and Wendy get us out of here."

"Luuucy, -ease?" He begged her, knowing there was no point in trying to beg Erza for her help now that her mind was set.

"I would if you hadn't gotten my keys trapped under the rumble with you!" Lucy pretended to yell at him angrily while patting the brown pouch on her hip like a 'knock on wood'.

Lucy and Erza huddled together, their hands covering each others mouths as they whispered not taking any chance of Natsu hearing them.

"So what's the plan? Lucy asked curiously.

"Did you know the skin under the knee and inner thigh can be quite sensitive?" She asked Lucy while wiggling her fingers maniacally in a 'tickling' gesture. "I'll hold his legs in case he tries to kick and you'll tickle him."

Lucy and Erza turned to Natsu's lower half with a grin on their face and a gleam in their eye ready for some fun.

"Yes! Thank y-. I knew you'd come to your-Ahhhh!" Natsu started, thinking they had changed their mind to help him when Erza grabbed on tight to his leg until Lucy tickled him under the knee. "No-ahahah! Sto-ahaha" Lucy and Erza struggled to contain their own laughter listening to Natsu's breathless laughter.

Just as Erza predicted he tried to fling his leg to get her off, but she managed to hold him steady. When Lucy's attacks on his knee started to loose its effect on Natsu she traveled down to his inner thigh. It must have been more sensitive than his knee cause he shook his leg more violently in reaction, finally knocking Erza off him.

Lucy's hand had trailed just inside the hem of his shorts. Natsu swung his leg side to side and when his knee got her back she fell forward against Natsu. Her hand slipped further down his shorts, causing her to accidentally grab his member when she instinctively tried to steady herself.

Natsu instantly dropped his leg and went still while Lucy let out an 'eek!' and jumped back in shock of what she had just felt.

"Are you ok?" Erza asked Lucy when she heard her yelp. Natsu had knocked her over onto her back, so she hadn't seen Lucy's slip up.

"Mhmmm." Is all Lucy got out with a nod, eyes glued to the ground.

"Are you sure?" Erza drawled out the question, suspicious of Lucy's reaction and the crimson that flooded her face.

Still sitting on the ground, Lucy scurried over to Erza on her hands and knees. She plopped back onto her butt beside her and leaned in to her to speak quietly without Natsu hearing again. "Have you ever wondered if Natsu calls himself a 'dragon slayer' for other reasons?" She said, gesturing her eyes and nodding her head towards Natsu's crotch hoping Erza would get it.

"Other reasons?" Erza looked at Lucy confused with a quirked brow, obviously not getting a thing.

"His-you know." Erza's brow raised even higher, not caring for her vague insinuations, "His penis!" Lucy finally hissed, then covered her mouth hoping she hadn't been too loud. "I accidentally grabbed it when I fell and it..."

"Dragon slayer, huh?" Erza repeated Lucy's reference, finally catching on. "Now you've got me curious." And with that Erza got up and before Lucy could do anything to stop her Natsu was shouting 'what the - do you think - doing?!' and then she had torn his shorts off.

Lucy stood behind Erza, watching over he shoulder curious as to what she was going to do. Natsu's penis hit his stomach with a soft thud after it caught his waste band. It looked thick enough to barely touch your fingers tip to tip if you wrapped your hands around it and its length reached just below his belly button. Lucy deadpanned when Erza started to poke it.

Erza turned to Lucy with wide eyes. "It's soft." She whispered in shock.

"So..." Lucy said, not getting where she was going with this.

"If he's this big when he's not even hard, can you imagine..." She trailed off, both of their eyes now wide as they thought about it.

"Well, we've gone this far. Might as well find out." Lucy finally spoke up, causing Erza now to look her in surprise of her bold suggestion.

"What the hell, why not. Might as well have some fun while we're at it, too." She added to the proposition.

Now they both sat on their knees side by side between Naraku's spread feet, watching 'it' as they nervously considered their first move.

"I wonder if men enjoy having their asses played with." Lucy said aloud as the random thought crossed her mind with his ass being as exposed to them as his penis in that position.

Erza didn't know which shocked her more, Lucy's thought or the one that crossed her own mind response. "That is a curious thought, but it would only be fair to test it out before we go that far on Natsu. Bend over." She told Lucy.

Lucy hesitated, but something about Erza ordering her around in this fashion made her heart beat faster so she complied. Shifting on her knees now in front of Erza, she bent over exposing the panties under her blue skirt to Erza. This position now put her head and arms she was resting on right at Natsu's crotch.

Erza popped a finger in her mouth to wet it, then pushed her panties to the side and slowly slipped her finger into her asshole. The hole was tight around her finger, Lucy's have clenched up her body in nervousness. A moan slipped through Lucy's lips and as her body slowly relaxed around Erza's finger she began to move it in and out of her. Lucy's face heated from the red flush that quickly covered it in her surprise at the sensation this gave her.

Ready to agree that anal teasing could be pleasurable, she did the same as Erza and popped her index finger in her mouth. Once she was sure she had well lubricated it, she placed it against Natsu's hole and quickly slipped it in before he could kick his legs at her.

Lucy was in him so quick, Natsu didn't know how to react and just laid still. When he didn't resist, Lucy repeated the same actions that Erza continued to perform on her own body. Except for Lucy, her finger trembled slightly within Natsu in reaction to the pleasure that sparked within her belly from Erza's ministrations. The trembling added to the sensations that Natsu experienced and quickly Lucy and Erza could also tell just how it made him feel.

His penis stiffened, nearly making Lucy cross eyed when it sprung up from his stomach and stood nearly touching her nose. Their question answered they both gasped, when it grew thicker and longer as it hardened.

So close to her face, Lucy couldn't help herself. She stuck out her tongue, licking the tip lightly up and down the patch of skin that was just in front of her.

Erza removed her finger from Lucy's ass then placed it right back in to the other whole. The fire that burned in Lucy from Erza's change in movement made Lucy ache for more. Removing her own finger, she wrapped her hand as best as she could around Natsu's length. She lightly squeezed the base of his penis to build up the blood and sensitivity. Then moved her head, dragging her tongue across every inch of hardened cock that she could get to.

Natsu could barely be heard through the rubble, growling in response to Lucy's actions.

Lucy moaned against Natsu's tip when Erza inserted a second finger into her pussy. "What are you doing?" she gasped when she added a third right after. Lucy kept her lower lip on his tip while she spoke and ended her sentence with a swirl of her tongue around it.

"Preparing you." She said, stretching her fingers within Lucy as wide as they'd go while she continued to pump them.

Lucy moved her head back from Natsu a little bit to look at the size of him again and understood Erza's meaning. A sullen sigh came though the rocks in reaction to Lucy's missing touch. Hearing it and loving how she made Natsu feel, she quickly dived back down on Natsu's cock, sucking on the tip since that was all she could fit in her mouth while her hands pumped the rest of him.

When Lucy couldn't keep him in her mouth any longer with all of her moaning, Erza finally pulled her now 4 fingers out of her to stop her from climaxing just yet.

Lucy whimpered similiar to Natsu's sigh and straightened back up. "Are you sure you don't want to try first?" Lucy asked Erza nervously as she stood up to strip off her clothes.

But Erza was just as nervous as Lucy at the thought, that's why she performed her ministrations on Lucy so she'd be 'prepared' and have to go first. Erza wanted to observe her reaction to the size of him first. For all the natural courage Erza had, it was gone at the thought of trying to fit that 'dragon' inside of her...and yet that's what also had her so intrigued and started this whole situation.

Lucy gulped when Erza remained quiet and just watched her in amusement.

Lucy positioned herself hovering in a squat just above Natsu's penis to start, one hand behind her on his chiseled abdominal for support and one holding him still at her entrance. Lucy closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, trying to prepare herself before she lowered herself onto him. But before she could do it herself Natsu figured out from where her hands are what was about to happen next and decided if they were going to play with him he was going to play with them, and so he bucked his hips as high as he could go and plunged half his cock into Lucy.

A husky chuckle came through the rubble at Lucy's scream in surprise and pleasure from his actions.

No point in taking anything slow anymore Lucy dropped herself the rest of the way onto him and settled her knees down on each side of Natsu's hips. Lucy could feel Natsu's massive erection filling every inch she had, but when she looked down she could still see there were still a couple more inches of him still not inside her.

Erza watched in amazement as Lucy rode his cock, working her hips harder after each unsuccessful attempt to fit all of him in her. Her actions caused a yearning to burn between Erza's lips and it gave her an idea.

Erza finally stripped herself down as she approached Lucy. The heavy thud of her chest armor Natsu jumped where he laid in surprise of the sudden noise that resonated through the cave. His jump bucked his hips into Lucy again at the same time she was coming back down on his cock, which finally forced the _all_ of his length into Lucy. Lucy cries of pleasure came out in breathless shudders as her body trembled from the fire that burned in her belly from consuming Natsu's entire length.

Erza dropped to her knees in front of Lucy. She reached one hand down and tickled the exposed skin of Natsu's cock that failed to fill her again like it just had. The other she used to cup one of the Lucy's breasts. She held it steady so she could taste her nipple while the other continued to bounce with her body on Natsu.

Lucy didn't realize just how sensitive her nipples were until she Erza nibbled on one, instantly sending her into her climax. Lucy's body stiffened and she grabbed onto Erza, holding her tight against her. Her breast trembled against Erza's lips as her body shook from the absolute pleasure that had built up in her clit released and crashed over her like a wave.

When Lucy stopped moving her hips along Natsu's penis, he quickly grew frustrated and angry. Suddenly Lucy's back felt hot, then Lucy and Erza were thrown off Natsu when his Fire Dragon's Claw crushed through the rubble that separated them.

Erza had landed on her back, legs spread in her disheveled state and Lucy was thrown on top of her, straddling her waist. Before either of them could think or react to what just happened, Natsu was on them ready for his own revenge. Immediately Natsu buried himself in Erza, filling her with inch now that he was in charge.

Erza threw her head back to cry out, but Lucy quickly arched her body into hers and captured her lips to muffle it and help Erza keep up her 'strong and fearsome' appearance in front of Natsu.

Natsu held himself in Erza for a moment. He may have seemed blinded by lust and revenge, but he still had enough sense to let her adjust to his size. "So, you're into playing games." He growled once she finally relaxed around his penis. "Then tell me how you like this one." And with that he pulled out of Erza just to the tip, hooked her knees in his elbows and grasped her hips tightly, pulling Erza hard against his cock.

Erza moaned into Lucy's lips and Lucy took the opportunity to slide her tongue gently against Erza's bottom lip. Erza responded back, meeting Lucy's tongue with hers. The tips of their tongues played with one another, Erza's occasionally slipping and grazing Lucy's lip as her body shifted back and forth against Natsu's pulls and thrusts.

Natsu dropped one of Erza's legs and Lucy felt him tangle his hand in her hair and clench it in his fist. She parted from Erza's lips and arched her back as she sat up following Natsu's direction for her. "Did I say I was done with you?" He whispered huskily into her ear, then dropped her hair. Natsu pulled Erza's leg around his waist and spread the one he had already dropped as wide as it would go. He spread his own knees a little further to better lean into her. With his weight repositioned to allow his cock to move swifter and harder into her, he wrapped his arms around Lucy to support himself.

Lucy's back pressed hard into his chest, the position forced her breasts to heave up and bounce as his chest collided into her back with each thrust. Natsu reached up and roughly squeezed the other breast that Erza had not played with. "Now you're going to play your own game." He flicked her nipple while he told her, sending a shiver down her spine.

Lucy shakily trailed her hand across her stomach to her lips. Her fingers sticky from how wet she was, she slowly slipped one between her lips. The thought of touching herself had never crossed her mind before, but the heat that fired up in her when she just grazed that bud drove her insane. Natsu continued his ministrations to Erza's pussy and Lucy's breast like there was no tomorrow and the girls had started to worry that he might never cum; but when her heard Lucy moan as she played with her clit he knew he was ready to burst.

Finally allowing himself to moan, he cried out in deep satisfaction as he pulled his penis out, his hot liquid spraying Lucy and Erza from where it stuck out between their two pussies.

Erza had moaned through the pleasure, but Lucy noticed she had not cried out the same way her and Natsu had. Reaching behind her, Lucy quickly found Erza's clit with her free hand and flicked it same as she was doing to herself. With hers still sensitive and Erza having been just at the peak before Natsu stopped, they both hit their climax. Lucy fell onto Erza, their bodies shaking and bosoms heaving together through their orgasm.

Feeling wiped out, Natsu also slumped over, his cheek resting in the small of Lucy's back. The three of them laid like that for a few minutes as they regained their breath.

Once their limbs no longer felt like jell-o they untangled themselves from one another and quickly clean themselves up and redressed, worried that Grey and Wendy might burst through those rocks any minute now.

"Wooh, that took the fire right out of my belly." Natsu exclaimed patting his stomach.

"So, does that mean we're dragon slayers now?" Lucy whispered curled up next to Erza as they both giggled at the thought.


End file.
